MichailPedia Wikia
Michail Iakovidis Michail Iakovidis (pronounced /ˈəædnlsə/; born September 22, 1980) is a famous greek scientist/politician/businessman/artist who owns MichailPedia, the Ultimate Encyclopedia. Michail is known as an inexhaustible source of knowledge. Add more information here... On his free time, he works as a scientist at the Grangl lab. Early life and education Michail Iakovidis was born in a small town close to the City of Thessaloniki in northern Greece. However, he spend the first years of his life in beautiful Switzerland, where he, according to multiple international secret services (REF), started laying the cornerstones for his fight against the greedy 1% of the global financial market. After graduating from high school in Greece he went on to a small, but very famous University to perfectionate and grow his knowledge about ways to help humanity to survive in the future. “Food and free energy for everybody” became his solution for the big problems of the world. Michail also had a short, but intense affair with the Greek military service, where he had to see fellow “to-be-soldiers” cleaning bathrooms with toothbrushes and wasting their precious time with useless things like target practices etc. In the military service he also learned to really appreciate a good cooked meal - “It’s no meal, if there is no meat!”. To give his already gigantic knowledge the finishing touch, he moved on to the land of the Queen - the United Kingdom. At the famous Lord Sainsbury Laboratory, Michail gained the title of Doctor of Philosophy (PhD). At the table Every weekday, precisely at noon, Michail has a strategic meeting with a highly selective international committee of his trust to discuss any problem that may be threatening the world. According to secrete sources, he has already provided his opinion on and even provided effective solutions for the war in the Middle East, the migrant crisis, Greek economy, the Brazilian corruption, Wan Li’s (non)microwavable pizza, climate change, vaccine rejectionism, colonization of Mars, The Walking Dead, Donald Trump, among others. Apparently, his advises remain ignored by the leaders of nations so far. Nevertheless, he inspires and educates his followers with his wide knowledge on any subject. Want to know when a specific event took place in history? How far Alpha Centauri is from the sun? Just ask him! Philanthropy For several years, Michail has sponsored the Dangl Lab Douche Basketball weekly event by providing rides, water and ice cream to his colleagues. Conspirators once said that this was a strategy to buy a position in the highly selective team (ref), but the truth is that he has a big heart. Casino Michail is the chairman and chief executive officer of the El Presidente Gambling Corporation, which organizes Poker events during the quiet nights of Chapel Hill, NC. He invented a new poker variation, the Greek Hold’em, which is based on chaos and uncertainty. Games consist of approximately 20 hands and are only resolved in the last two hands, when players are encouraged to play “all in” due to time restrictions. Michail is also famous for his El Presidente ''strategy, placing big bets without even seeing the cards. The ''El Presidente Gambling Corporation has also organized a number of board games events, always serving'' lots of foods and drinks. Famous events featured his own creation “Restaurant o’mine’, the renowned "Bacteria Game", multiple editions of his war game and an epic fantasy game. Famous quotes * “Conspiracy!” – Whenever contradicted. * “Humiliation” – While showing his impressive basketball skills. * “Crap” – Anytime, for anything. * “This is bullshit” - Anytime, for anything. * “Come on, Jeff!” – Once, audacious and epic. * “Bah, loser” – Showing how to be a good winner. * “Dear colleagues…” – When writing emails to the lab. * “Cash for Trash” - Failed or successful experiments nobody outside the lab is ever interested in. Future Michail Iakovidis has announced in 2016 that he will host a new show on YouTube called ''The Daily Conspiracy, in which The Truth about everything will be presented in a completely unbiased manner. He has also manifested interest in bringing Gabriel Castrillo and Wan Li as special guests to debate about polemic topics. Category:Browse